Rin Hashima
リン |romaji = Hashima Rin |image = |gender = Female |age = |birthday = 16th January |blood = A |deck = G Season 1: Angel Feather |friends = Sugiru Kariya Shouma Shinonome Shion Kiba |enemies = Tokoha Anjou |avatar = G Season 1: Black Shiver, Gavrail |anime appearance = G Episode 28 |teams = Team Demise (former) |jpva = Yui Kondou |enva = Caitlynne Medrek}} Rin Hashima (羽島リン Hashima Rin) is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. She was a part of Team Demise. She is the most popular cardfighter in the Cutie Fighter website due to her strength and beauty. Personality Like the rest of Team Demise, she upholds the phrase "Weakness is a sin". What differentiates her from the rest of her team is that she loves seeing her opponent in despair. She is shown to enjoy taunting her opponents during her fights, and continues to do so after being taught by Mamoru (although what she "enjoys" is different than most people). Though Shouma commented that she is usually calm, it's unusual to see her display so much emotion. Her personality can be summarized as "princess-like", as shown when she was little. She ordered Mamoru to beat her before lecturing her about cardfight, and sulks after Mamoru beat her. She is shown to use psychological attacks as one of her strategies in order to make her opponent lose their calm judgment, which is befitting of her image as a technical fighter, which emphasizes on neither offense nor defense. She is shown to love snacks, as most of her screen time outside of cardfighting depicts her eating something. She's a sore loser, as she held a grudge against Mamoru for years simply because he beat her once, and reacted to losing against Tokoha by quitting Team Demise. History She is firstly shown in the epilogue of Turn 28, after Team TRY3 defeated Team Wanderer, alongside Sugiru and Shouma, taking notice that one of them was Chrono Shindou, before their coach, Ibuki approached them. After Sugiru's loss, when she looks at her opponent's identity, she smiles in excitement, recognizing Tokoha as Mamoru's little sister. Knowing that she is her opponent, she decided to step on the bread that Kumi bought as a prayer for victory. When Tokoha chases her to the toilet to order her to beg for forgiveness, she splashed water instead to Tokoha, muttered "cockroach" as an excuse, while Tokoha, confused, searched for said cockroach. It is shown later that she met Mamoru Anjou once when she was still a child, and although she is stronger than her peers, she is no match for Mamoru. She is upset that Mamoru did not remember this encounter, however. When fighting Tokoha, she keeps calling Tokoha "Mamoru's little sister", which enraged her (on top of her demeanor earlier), and shows their difference in power with giving her handicap by not finishing her while she had the chance to do so. Despite that, she still wins against Tokoha without much effort. When Shouma fights Shion Kiba, she watches the game for a while before falling asleep. They later compete in the national tournament with Sugiru. At a tournament held at the United Sanctuary Branch, Tokoha confronts her, declaring she'll win the right to fight Team Demise and defeat Rin before storming off, to which she only responds with annoyance. She then observes the tournament, along with Shouma and Ibuki, until she sees Tokoha's match and leaves. While infiltrating United Sanctuary Branch, Tokoha saw Rin and pursued her afterwards. Knowing that she was being followed, she waited for the girl in a corner. She pointed out that what happened inside the United Sanctuary Branch is none of Tokoha's problems. When Tokoha said that winning is not everything in a cardfight, it sparks her memory of when she lost to Mamoru, and thus declares that Tokoha is her enemy. Shouma then informs Rin that Kanzaki is fighting Team TRY3, and offers to show Tokoha's match, but she declines. During the day of the special match, Rin fights Tokoha again, and she still teases her about her brother, but Tokoha felt calm, which angered Rin. She became more annoyed with Tokoha when she reminded her that Mamoru might have made her mad back when she lost to him. Tokoha then Strides Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha, finishing Rin off. Rin quits Team Demise straight after the fight, and angrily walks off. She later comes to the Dragon Empire Branch where she reveals her intent to defeat Tokoha to Mamoru. However, the Branch Manager believes she was there for something else, to which Rin responds by stomping her heel on his foot. G Season 3 She reappears in Stride Gate when she comes to the hospital intending to secretly meet Mamoru after he was hurt by The Company's attack on the Dragon Empire Branch. However, on her way to his room she runs into Tokoha though she stays cool by hiding in the corner where she reveals herself. However, Tokoha ignores her irritating Rin enough to following her outside. While she does acknowledge her when they meet outside, Tokoha once again goes back to ignoring her. Angered by this Rin challenges Tokoha to a Cardfight, however she is further angered during the fight as Tokoha does not have her mind in it. Rin soon realizes she's depressed, and through her usual psychological attacks finds out Tokoha blames herself for the destruction of the Dragon Empire Branch, Mamoru being hurt, and the cause of the incident in the first place. Though she manages to beat Tokoha she decides not to count the win as she felt this win would damage her reputation due to Tokoha's attitude during the fight. When Tokoha asked her why she was at the hospital, Rin embarrassingly ignores the question. She later goes into Mamoru's room and leaves a gift of sweets for him. Deck G Season 1 She is shown to use an Angel Feather deck, which swaps cards in the damage zone to power-up the Pegasi and Calamity Flame, alongside cards that can flip themselves in the damage zone. For her next fight against Tokoha, her deck now focuses on recovering cards from the damage zone with Holy Seraph, Raphael, and also adding power to all her units with their skills. G Season 3 Her deck is rebuilt in Stride Gate, focusing on the skill Rescue and her new ace, Black Seraph, Gavrail. Gallery RinHashima.png|Rin & Gavrail tumblr_nnr5psrf3h1r2jcb8o5_1280.png|Tokoha and Rin in Generation! PrincessSmiling.png|The "Princess" smiles Rin & Gavrail (SG).png|Rin with Gavrail in Stride Gate Quotes *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! It's my turn now! Generation Stride! *(JP): Generation Zone...release! The strongest! Overwhelming! Vicious! Invincible! Weak-willed insects! Fry in the searing light of the strong and disappear! Stride Generation! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! I'm strong, overwhelming, intense, invincible! You spineless, gutless worm! You're gonna get burned, fried and vanished completely under the heat of my strength! Generation Stride! *(JP): Generation Zone, released! The rule of heavens shall make the weak vanish! Stride Generation! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! If you make yourself vulnerable, you will have to pay the consequences! Generation Stride! Battles Category:Angel Feather Deck Users Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters